gtafandomcom-20200222-history
RM-10 Bombushka
|related = Cargo Plane Titan |radar_icon = |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Lazer (needles) Bombushka (dial texture) |inttxd = Flyer Bombushka |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = bombushka |handlingname = BOMBUSHKA |textlabelname = BOMBUSHKA |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The RM-10 Bombushka is a large cargo/gunship plane featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update. Description ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Bombushka was initially available as a mission-only vehicle. However, as of RM-10 Bombushka Week commencing September 19th, it became available for purchase for all players Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The RM-10 Bombushka appears to be based on the , with the cabin layout inspired by the . The weapon configuration appears to be loosely similar to that of the , while the turrets themselves seem to be based on those on the Boeing B-29 Superfortress. The Bombushka features a large interior composed of the main cabin, the nose cabin, the control room and the cargo section. The control room appears to be decorated with posters, a small rack with Assault Rifles and the two corresponding computers where the gunners operate the remote turrets (similar to the MOC Command Center module), as well as a small bench where two passengers can sit. The occupants must enter the plane via the left door, similar to the Titan. Another walkway in the cockpit itself leads to a lower level section of the nose, in the direction of the front turret, however this section cannot be reached. The Bombushka sports a two-tone color scheme; the primary color of the aircraft is applied to the majority of the sides and top, while the secondary colour is applied to the underside of the both fuselage and wings. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Bombushka is extremely slow due to its size and weight, which, combined with its low mobility, can make it an easy target for enemies. However, it is very stable and the weapon options makes it a great contender in a fight. Most of its issues can be solved with thrusters and countermeasures installed, overcoming its lengthy take-off time and sluggish movement when it comes to avoiding threats such as homing missiles. Even when idling, the Bombushka tends to pull up by itself, which can be a beneficial advantage for a vehicle of this size, as players would not have to worry on correcting their altitude when piloting the plane, but caution should be taken, as it will eventually fly almost vertically and ending up stalling. *The Bombushka is well armed with three remote turrets with twin cannons, which covers the flanks of the plane and offers a wide coverage against targets (one on the nose for frontal, lower attacks; one on the top side of the mid section for upper and wide attacks and one on the tail for rear defense). The nose and tail turret can be either .50 caliber DShK machine guns that behaves like other machine gun turrets; or 30mm explosive autocannons, which behave similarly to the Valkyrie's front gun. The roof-mounted cannon is always an explosive autocannon turret (oddly referred as .50 caliber guns when used, which may indicate it has explosive rounds). *It also features a bomb bay to deploy up to 50 bombs (if added via customization). GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Bombushka-GTAO-Warstock.png|The RM-10 Bombushka on Warstock Cache and Carry. RM10-Bombushka-GTAO-Ad.jpg|Promotional advertisement of RM-10 Bombushka Week featuring the plane. BombushkaRun-GTAO-AdversaryMode.jpg|The RM-10 Bombushka on the promotional image of Bombushka Run. RM10-Bombushka-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The RM-10 Bombushka on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *May be provided during an Air Freight Cargo sell mission involving dropping cargo while fighting off enemy Buzzard Attack Choppers. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $5,918,500 or for $4,450,000 (trade price). Note the vehicle is considered a large aircraft in Hangars and therefore requires space for it. If purchased with no floor space, it will be placed into hangar storage. Changes Trivia General *Under the designation system of USAF, "RM" could stand for "'R'econnaissance 'M'ultimission", which is quite true with the Bombushka's multipurpose appearance (Cargo, Gunship and Bomber). However, said ordering is odd, as "M" belongs to the "Modified Mission" group. "Reconnaissance" belongs to either the "Modified Mission" or the "Basic Mission" group (which in the second case, should be after "M"), while the letter that goes before the "Modified Mission" group is the "Status Prefix" (which does not have an "R" on it). *The name "Bombushka" may be a play on the name of the (also known as the babushka doll). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *There is a small stencil in each engine compartment that reads "предупреждение" ("warning" in Russian). *The machine guns use the same model as the usually found on the Technical and its variants, only with the front sight omitted and a shorter length. *The Rockstar Games Social Club page incorrectly lists the Bombushka as having capacity for four occupants, contrary to its actual capacity of six occupants. *This is the only aircraft that displays the amount of bombs available on the HUD if the player has installed them. See Also *Andromada - A similarly large plane in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Cargo Plane - A similar large cargo plane also in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Titan - Another large turbo-prop engined cargo plane. Navigation }} de:RM-10 Bombushka (V) es:RM-10 Bombushka pl:Bombushka ru:RM-10 Bombushka Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Propeller Aircraft Category:Military Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles